The present invention relates to the field of management of access to secure data especially in the case of disappearance of the owner of these data.
Locasto (Security and Privacy Considerations in Digital Death, 2011) describes a solution for centralisation of data linked to a user on a specific server, the access conditions, to this server in case of disappearance of the owner of the data being transmitted to the provider or manager of this server.
And, document WO2007/10427 describes a solution aiming to favour the heritage of data of a disappeared user, the heritage being conditioned by a heritage licence and access to a death certificate.
However, according to the two solutions proposed for having access to the data of a user who might have disappeared, it is necessary to contact a third party (manager of the server for Locasto (2011), and notary or administration for supplying a death certificate in document WO2007/10427).
Several social networks, including Facebook, propose to close family of a disappeared user specifying that his account be transformed into a commemoration account.
However, the structure of the commemoration account is such that the data of the disappeared user are frozen. It is therefore not possible to administer or control them.
There is therefore a need to improve existing access management solutions to provide for each heir defined by the owner of the secure data personalised access to the data of the disappeared user, via an existing interface and without having to go through an intermediate.